A Game of Cat and Mouse
by L.Q. Brooks
Summary: The fate of all mice lies in the Basil of Baker Street's hands: the Cats have declared an all out war, and if the mice do not win, then everything-from homes to family-will be taken from them. Unless Basil can conduct a plan and a team, all will be lost.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: PERHAPS THE BEGINNING, OR THE END. WHICHEVER YOU PREFER

The Basil sat in his chair in his warm home, having the first good amount of relaxation he had had in a few months. He called his maid, Mrs. Judson, to come to him and fill up his tea. But no answer came.

"Mrs Judson," he called again.

No answer.

"_Mrs Judson,_" he said, getting up slowly.

David Q Dawson came rushing in. "She's gone out. She's been out."

"Two hours, forty three minutes, twenty seven seconds, no doubt," The Basil of Baker Street said without taking a glance at his watch.

Dawson fumbled at his watch. Two hours, forty three minutes, twenty seven seconds exactly. "Not a second more."

"Of course not," Basil responded gloatingly. "To the store?"

"Yes, Basil. To buy more crumpets. How did you know that?"

Basil smirked. "I helped her write the grocery list." He paused. "Did we get anything in the mail today? Telegrams? Nickels? Shingles?"

"Not a letter."

"Hmm," Basil said, his relaxation turning to boredom. "No cases."

"No, Basil."

"Nothing."

"No."

"Hmm," the mouse repeated. "Dawson, are you lying to me?" This had happened multiple times before.

"Of course not, Basil. I can't think of a single reason I'd do that. Now, Basil, take a moment to relax. I'll fill your tea."

"Yes," he said, throwing his empty tea cup at Dawson. "You do that. But I refuse to relax," he said staring at the fire and slumped in the chair like a child.

"Hmph," Dawson said, filling up the tea. He had barely started walking to Basil when there was a loud knock on the door. Basil jumped up and immediately ran to the door, looking through the peephole, seeing two mice he had never seen: one completely in red, one completely in magenta.

"Yes, who is it?" he asked through the door.

"We shall tell you our names if you let us in," the Mouse in Red responded.

The Basil, deciding by the sound of their voice they were fine, let them in.

"My name," the Mouse in Magenta said with a cough, "is Bianca. His name (cough) is Ber(cough)nard. Please to meet your (cough) acquaintance."

The Basil of Baker Street cleaned off his handkerchief.

"Basil," he said, putting out his hand. "This is Dawson," he said, pointing to his assistant.

"Good to meet you," Bernard said with a smile, taking Basil's hand. "But we've come on serious business."

"Yes!" Basil said joyfully. "A case!"

"Of sorts," Bianca said, taking out a telegram.

"It's time you took a look at this telegram," Bernard said. The Basil took it and opened it quickly.

_WAR HAS BEEN DECLARED STOP WE NEED YOU TO FIND THE BASIL OF BAKER STREET AND CONDUCT AN ARMY STOP WE ARE IN GRAVE DANGER STOP SINCERELY TIMOTHY Q MOUSE STOP_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: THE BEGINNING OF THE END, OR THE BEGINNING OF THE BEGINNING

The Basil read the telegram multiple times before looking up. "War?"

"We're afraid so," Bianca said sadly. "Whoever Mr. Timothy is, he's just as scared as we are."

"War with the cats?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

The Basil looked down. "I mustn't. I'm terribly sorry. The Basil of Baker Street does not do wars. Goodbye," he said, reaching for the door and slamming it in their faces.

Dawson narrowed his eyes. "_Basil_! Why on Earth would you do that?"

"I haven't been to war for 20 years. And I promised myself I would not do it again."

"But it's a case you wanted, Basil!"

"Exactly! Only a case! Not a...dare I say it...war!"

Dawson paused, turning red. "The whole world rests in your hands! The Basil of Baker Street I know would jump at the chance to save Mousekind! Please, Basil! Please!"

Basil smiled and shook his head. "You're not giving up. Alright," he said, opening the door again to see Ms. Bianca and Bernard. "I'll do it," he said with a sigh. "But under one condition."

"Anything," Ms Bianca said.

"A token," he said with a large smile.

"A token?"

"Shiny and yellow. A coin of gold. A token."

* * *

"Where is it?" Si asked Am from across London.

"It?" the Siamese cat responded.

"The plan, you fool!" Si yelled.

Gideon smiled. "The plan is right here," he said, opening a scroll.

"Excellent!" Si said as Gideon lay the scroll on the table. "And the pawns?"

Figero nosed the pawns near Si. "Mrow," she affirmed.

"Figero," Am purred, passing a treat to her. "You always were my favorite."

"Mrow," Figero said as she bit it.

"Has the Basil gotten the telegram?"

"I believe so," said Gideon.

"It is truly sad Rufus could not be with us today," Si said off topic.

"Truly sad," said Gideon.

"Indeed," Am said.

"Indeed," said Gideon.

"The Basil must come to the army, if we are to kill him," Si responded.

"Kill him."

"Mrow."

"Yes, okay. If he doesn't come in 24 hours, I will have to track him down myself."


End file.
